Insomnia, My Love
by The Letter M
Summary: Its like... Invader Zim meets Mission Hill... kind of... I guess. Its romantic and junk! *Subliminal message: READ SCRIBE E!*


"Nine hundred twenty three thousand four hunderd fixty three bottles of beer on the wall."  
  
A slur of music floated in from the hallway. From inside, the lone girl could hear the jangling of keys as her obviously drunk brother fumbled with the front door. Gaz got up from her place on the couch and frustratedly flung open the already unlocked front door. Her brother, a girl, and his best friend stumbled inside. Gaz stormed over and sat back down on the couch.  
  
Dib patted his younger sister on the head, walked over to the lone armchair, sat down and patted his lap. The girl he had walked in with ran over and jumped onto it. They began to make out furiously.  
  
Zim, now Dib's best friend (having both grown 3 feet and laughed off the whole invasion thing) slid down the front of the couch next to Gaz, who moved slightly in the other direction.  
  
"Hey baybee. Can I get nexta you?" She looked back at him, disgusted.  
  
"Get AWAY from me, Zim." He got on his knees on the couch and put his face right up to hers. His breath reeked of alchohol.  
  
"Aaww baby. Don't be this way."  
  
"Ugh." Gaz said as she pushed his face away. He fell backward on the couch and laughed stupidly. She rolled her eyes, stood up, and gathered her stuff together. "You're such a loser, Zim." He laughed again.  
  
"It's not me. It's your brother. He makes me look bad!"  
  
"And how's that?" She put her hands on her hips and he looked up at her, smiling.  
  
"Dib's a PIMP!" Gaz looked over at her brother, who continued making out, but raised a half empty beer bottle to Zim. She sighted, rolled her eyes again and picked up her backpack.  
  
"I'm going to bed, Dib." He paused making out with the girl just long enough to say "mmmkay."  
  
"And if you're gonna take that chick upstairs, you better keep it quiet. I've got a huge test tommorrow and I wanna get enough sleep." Dib gave her a thumbs up and she went up the stairs.  
  
***  
  
"I hope you're hungry." Gaz's eyes fluttered open and she looked up. Zim's face hovered over hers.  
  
"What time is it?" She asked. He responded by shoving some burned toast in her face as she sat up in bed. She looked at her bedside alarmc clock. It read 3:45. she rolled over in bed and pulled the covers over her head. "Go away, Zim. Come back at 6 AM."  
  
"But I'm BORED! They've been at it for hours and there's nothing for me to do!" That's when Gaz noticed the sounds coming from the room above hers.  
  
"So go home."  
  
"The security is on."  
  
"So go join them!"  
  
"I already tried." Gaz shuddered.  
  
"Whadda you want from me, Zim?"  
  
"I dunno. I was hoping maybe you'd wanna. you know." She looked at him bleary eyed. He sighed and stood up. She watched as he put his fists out and rapidly thrust his hips into the air.  
  
She pulled the black velour blanket over her head again and said faintly "No thanks, Zim. I do not wish to fuck."  
  
Insomnia, My Love  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------  
  
Dear Diary I wanna play. I can't now. It's charching. Note to self: Buy that chargey thing from Capson's at the mall. I hate going to the mall. The re are way too many preppies. I wish I had someone to go with. I mean, not to hang out with or anything, but. I dunno. my middle school counselor always said there was strength in numbers, but he was a fruitcake. Have I mentioned recently how much I hate people? I hate people. Especially guys. But I guess Zim's not a people. He's an Irken or whatever, but I think I hate him most. He came on to me again tonight, Diary. Of course, he was drunk off his ass, but I'm really getting sick of it. Why can't he just see that I don't like him? He's just not my type. I don't even really know what my type is. That's another thing. How does Dib do it!? It seems like he has another girl on hand every week. And he was such a loser in high school too. Maybe I'll be the same way. Maybe I'll be just as popular next year. I don't know that I want that. Its 5:27 and my Game Slave just finished charging.  
  
---------------------------------------------------  
  
***  
  
Gaz plugged her GS 7.5 back into the wall. Her clock now read 6:09. She grabbed some clothes and a towel and walked softly down the carpeted hallway to the bathroom. Throwing her stuff down on the floor, she silently shut the bathroom door and pulled off her pajamas. She stepped into the shower. The cold tile slightly shocked her bare feet. A pale hand turned the faucet and the cool water rained down onto her. It saturated her short black hair and plastered it to her head. It bounced off of her pale shoulders and gathered at her feet. She stepped out of the shower; the remaining water spiraled down the drain. She toweled away the small beads of water that still clung to her near paper white skin and ran her fingers through her hair, causing it to stick up a bit. 'I like it better like this.' She thought to herself with a smile into the mirror. She stopped for a moment, looking at herself. Her smiling reflection seemed to linger a moment even after she began to frown. That was a smile. A gift she gave only to herself. She dressed quickly and began to apply a small amount of eyeliner. Dib was in the refrigerator when she entered the kitchen. Gaz put her backpack down on the linoleum floor and he peered out at her from behind the door. "How's the little SUNSHINE this morning?" he asked, cheerful as ever. She glared at him. He wasn't wearing a shirt. His spiky black hair was mussed and he wore too big blue camouflage pajama pants that looked like they were going to fall off of his hips any moment. She put some bread into the toaster and pushed down the lever. "Why are you up so early?" She didn't look at him when she asked. "Couldn't sleep." He answered before taking a drink from a carton of orange juice. "So I noticed." He blushed and her toast popped up. She grabbed it and walked out of the kitchen.  
  
***  
  
She slammed the front door of the apartment building behind her. Her headphones were already on her head. She pushed a button on her CD player and expected music to blast out, but nothing came. She looked at the display. Nothing. The batteries were dead. She took the headphones off and stowed them in her small black backpack. She began to walk to the high school. Life had been different for Gaz recently. In the past 6 months, she had been uprooted and moved from her home to an entirely new place. Dib, Zim, and probably Dib's new girlfriend went to the nearby Institute of Science and Technology and she was a senior at a nearby high school. Her dad still lived in their old house, but they had moved to a rather large apartment building in the college town. Gaz looked down at her feet. Her black combat boots clopped on the pavement as she walked. She looked down at her shadow. For some reason, it was twice as large as normal and it had two heads. She spun around to see who was following her so closely, startling her pursuer, and causing him to fall backward onto the concrete. He looked up at her, smiled, and waved sheepishly. She turned and began to walk again. "I thought I would walk you to skool." Zim said as he caught up to her. "Leave me alone. You don't even go to my skool." "Yeah-" "and you could just teleport with Dib so why walk!?" "Because I love you, Gaz." He answered sincerely. She stopped and looked directly into his contact lensed eyes. "That's just gross." She turned and walked away.  
  
-End Chapter 1-  
  
OOOH! Whas gonna happen!? I dunno. except I do because I've already written 3 other chapters! YOUR BRAIN EXPLODES WITH EXCITEMENT AND ANTICIPATION, NO? Yes. Yes it does. Anyway. disclaimer time. Invader Zim and all related characters belong to Jhonen C. Vasquez, Nickelodeon and Viacom. I don't have their permission and am using them anyway! BWAHAHAHAHA!!! *sticks tounge out at Viacom, who then gives her a dirty look* Uh Oh!  
  
Tune in next time for: Zim and Gaz. Sittin' in a tree. Something, something, I-N-G! 


End file.
